Crimson
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: AU He extended his wings and took flight to rest, tomorrow he would stalk again Vampire fic. AnzuBakura. Completed...Sequel Up
1. Default Chapter

Title: Crimson (Short Story)

By: Misery Johnson 

_Disclaimer: I thought by now, that people would realize that I don't own Yugioh but I guess I was wrong. I don't own it, never have never will_.

Summary: He extended his wings and took flight, tomorrow night he would stalk again.

Her instincts told her to run; yet she continued to walk at her regular

pace. She noted the change in climate but still did nothing. Now it was

too late, no one would hear her scream nor would they hear the thud her

body made as it dropped lifelessly on the ground.

A tall man exited the alley, cleansing the blood that now made its way

down his jaw. He wasn't regularly a messy eater but tonight's meal was

special. Her blood was sweet and reminded him of peaches; just one bite

and he had lost control. The thrill of luring his prey into a false sense of

security was one of his favorite games because he was always one step

ahead; everything always went according to plan.

He had stalked her from a small café, never losing sight of her; she had

made him wait for she had stopped to chat with some friends. But the

wait had been rewarded; her blood had been the best in days. Now

satisfied he extended his wings and took flight, tomorrow night he would

stalk again.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but no flames. It was just something for my

creative writing class...


	2. The Encounter

Title: Crimson

Chapter Two: The Encounter

By: Misery Johnson

Night had fallen and all was still. All who valued their lives were inside their

houses tucked safely away. The recent murders had left an imprint on all.

But not all paid attention to what was happening in the city. A young girl was

now exiting a small card shop, intent on reaching her car to go home. She had

just broken up with her boyfriend and was leaving a trail of tears behind.

"I can't believe that Yami would treat me that. I was such an idiot to believe that

he was in love with me," she said aloud, believing she was all alone. During her

rambling she had passed by the stranger who was intently looking at her. "Yami

was just like Seto, I knew I should've never gone out with him" she screamed

as she dropped her keys on the floor by accident. When she stood, she screamed

but it was too late the stranger was already on her. She passed out, but the last

thing she saw was a pair of crimson eyes looking at her.

As the stranger was about to have the girl for his meal, he suddenly stopped. All

he could do was look at her, she looked so familiar but he couldn't place where

he had seen her before. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing, even though he had

seen them for only a second before she fainted; he still felt their impact. Her

long brown hair was now to her side and he could smell a distant scent of

strawberry. He was a sucker for sweets. She was so vulnerable, yet beautiful.

He never found that to be a good thing. He never let his guard down, once he

had fallen for a mortal and had ended up killing her in the end when she

betrayed him with another of his kind. No, he wouldn't be so blind this time.

Mortals were just cattle and nothing else. But he had heard her distress. That

had been what lured him over to her. He had been in the middle of feasting on a

couple when he sensed an increasing heartbeat. He couldn't resist. Maybe he

should decide her fate later when he was able to think clearly. Yes, that would be

better. And with that he took flight for his haven, his white hair hanging over

the girl's face as if to cover her from the harsh wind though that wasn't his

intent. From afar people would mistake him for an angel if it were not for the

fact that his wings were as black as night.

Misery: So any good? Tell me but remember no flames. I want to thank all that reviewed the first chapter and asked me to continue this. My other two stories are on hold, but will be updated as soon as possible.


	3. Awakening

Title: Crimson 

Chapter Three: Awakening

By: Misery Johnson

An eerie aura surrounded the void. No light could be seen. She wandered helplessly for what

seemed to be an eternity. "Hello, anyone?" she called fearful of the dark. It seemed to want to

harm her. She started walking towards a distant voice, but couldn't determine where it was

coming from. "Wake up". Who was speaking? "Wake up now". A sudden brightness enveloped

around her; so intense that she had to shield her eyes from it.

She awoke to find crimson eyes staring at her, the same eyes she saw before she fainted. The

owner of said eyes was now glaring at her. The action only made her more fearful of her

situation. She had no clue of what had happened to her, let alone where she was and who

the man looking at her like she was some kind of freak was. But she had to admit that he was

handsome. His eyes were very intense. She felt as though she could drown in them. He looked

strong but somewhat lost. Who was he?

Stranger's Point of View:

Why isn't she saying anything? She's not mute. I heard her talking before. Maybe she's not

too thrilled about my appearance. That better not be the case. I've decided her fate already.

She is mine, whether she likes it or not.

Normal Point of View:

A long silence had passed before anyone spoke. "Well aren't you going to say anything? The

silence was driving him mad. "I... what happened?" she said unsure.

"You fainted" he answered flatly. "Oh wait, who are you?" "My name is Bakura and you are

Anzu. Am I correct?"

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Thanks to all of reviewers. I'll continue as

long as you like it. Is the pairing to your liking? I just had to make Bakura the vampire. I was

planning on another story with Anzu and Kaiba, vampire related, if you want it then tell me. '

kay kisses...

P.S. I know it was kind of short but I haven't had alot of time for my stories. It'll be longer next

time...


	4. Death of Friendship

Title: Crimson 

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Yugioh!!! Are You happy? sobs uncontrolably.

Chapter Four: Getting to Know Each Other/ Death of Friendship

So sorry but right now my Internet connection is very bad so I don't have a lot of chances to update, but to my reviewers, I am very grateful for all of your support.

**Silver Moon Phoenix**

**LoneGothic**

**Marin M**

**Avataria 13 **

**Haven of Darkness**

**Kaz**

**Panda- **So happy that you reviewed my story... Hugs Panda to Death...smiles evilly...

**Sailor Tiamat**- I'm so happy with the hug. Yeah I know it was short but since I don't have a lot of time to write my stories (just in between classes or during the boring ones like Ethics). I gotta keep it that way but I promise to try and make it longer...'kay kisses for all...

So on with the story...

The girl cowered in fear. How did he know my name? She thought

desperately. "Your name is on your uniform," he said while pointing

towards her blouse. She had been in such a hurry to talk to her boy... ex-

boyfriend that she hadn't had time to change out of her work clothes.

"Oh silly me," she said as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Good, he had managed to avoid the real reason why he knew her name...

he had overheard her conversation with her friends. Although he still

had no clue as to what he was going to do with her, he knew that he

didn't want to frighten her. He hated screams and women tended to

scream when they were afraid.

An eerie silence passed and none said a word yet again. The only sound

was a scream that was heard from the next room. "What was that?"

asked a very frightened Anzu.

"I'll go check. You stay here." Commanded Bakura in a voice so low, it

sent shivers down her spine.

'Great just as she calmed down, some idiot brought home his meal. It

better not be Marik or I swear I'll tear off his head', thought a very

pissed off vampire.

As Bakura entered the room, he smelled blood, and damn if he was

hungry. Just having the girl near him was torture but now smelling

blood so close to him he felt like draining her just for the heck of it.

"Marik" he hissed not liking the fact that no sounds were being emitted

from the room.

"Over here, you baka" Bakura glanced over to where the voice had come

from. And there in the corner sat a very depressed looking Marik.

"What's wrong with you?" "Nothing I'm just peachy" Peaches,

reminded him of his meal the other night, now she had been tasty. No

more thinking about food. No more.

"Care to explain why that girl is lying there with her blood just seeping

out of her?" Next to Marik, on the floor, was a girl with long auburn

hair. She was just lying there.

"Remember the mortal I told you about?" "That's her, but I thought you

said that you loved her or some sappy thing like that" "Well yeah, but as

soon as she found out what I was, she started crying and saying that I

had betrayed her or something. She even had the nerve to scar me with

her cross. I didn't even know she had one."

Bakura stared wide-eyed at his long time friend, if you could call them

that. It was true that they got along alright but they usually just wanted

to kill one another.

"So you killed her over a scar? If that were so, I would've killed that

baka who gave me this" he said pointing to the scar that resided on the

left side of his face, "Wait, I did kill him, forget what I said".

"I didn't mean to kill her. I just got so angry with her that I slashed her

throat but it was on accident" "So, since she's just rotting away, mind if

I drink from her?" said Bakura as he approached her, eyeing he blood

hungrily. "You touch her and I'll kill the girl that's standing in the

doorway."

At that statement, Bakura turned around to see Anzu standing

just as Marik had said, only she was crying and screaming: "Serenity".

_Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I liked this chapter_

_mainly because I introduced Marik. Yay for me... I killed Serenity, I'm_

_not really into character bashing but for this story I thought I'd kill off a_

_few... don't worry more deaths await our favorite characters... oh and I_

_hope it was longer and to your like. By the way just incase anyone's_

_wondering Panda is really my number one million, set out to help me_

_destroy the world. I must flee the bunnies are running after me, sighs,_

_when will they give up?_


	5. A Broken Heart

Title: Crimson

By: Misery Johnson 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Chapter Five: A broken heart 

Reviewers: I'm trying to update as soon as possible, seeing as my

computer and the Internet aren't driving me entirely insane anymore. I

hope to have a couple of more chapters in by the weekend. I'll try my

best but can't make any promises...

Sweetyfanfic- thanks

Lonegothis- I know, I know, I've got some issues. I am terrified of

bunnies but that's our secret okay? And Panda is actually a very good

friend of mine. We hang out on the weekend at yugioh tcg tournaments

so I just say that he's my minion.

Sailor Tiamat- Thanks for understanding. But see I already typed out

up to chapter Six so hope you like 'em. And I already started on

finishing my other stories and new ones.

Chi Yagami- thank you for your understanding

Zoennia- I'm sorry. I'll try in the upcoming chapters. After the seventh

okay because I've already got the next one in. And I like good cristiscm

so don't worry.

Marinh M -so glad you liked it.

Avataria 13- I know I didn't like it very either but I had to do it. I

wanted to show Marik's vulnerable side ( if he even has one) but he'll be

better later one. I promise, smiles evilly.

On with the story:

This can't be happening. Not her', thought a very desperate Anzu. Her

childhood friend was lying emotionless on the ground. A very large

puddle of blood had formed around her. Her hair, which currently

covered her face, was already soaked in the coppery substance.

"Serenity" she kept screaming over and over again much to the dismay

of the vampires who were currently trying to get her screams out of their

heads. Since vampires were overly sensitive, her screams were driving

them insane. (Imagine that -)

"Either you shut her up or I will," hissed Marik.

"Anzu calm down" said Bakura looking at her intently, she was

beginning to feel tired but pushed it aside. "What did you do to her?"

screeched Anzu now running to hold her friend only to be stopped by

Bakura. "Let go of me, I have to help her, please, Serenity, be okay,

please"

Bakura let go of her, letting his once suppressed emotions get the better

of him. He couldn't help to see her cry. It pained him dearly, as he

remembered his little sister Amane (Did I get it right?) crying for their

parents.

Flashback

"Please Bakura, let me help them. I love them as much as I love you.

Please" cried Amane trying to make her brother snap out of his daze. He

had just been turned and had run from his sire, straight home only to be

followed by him, Pegasus. He tried to protect them but it had been

useless. He hadn't even been able to save his baby sister. Pegasus had

been ruthless, he killed them slowly making him watch, his body being

controlled, all he could do was scream for Pegasus to stop and spare his

family.

End of flashback

Decades had passed before he had gained enough power to escape from

Pegasus. This had been when he had met Marik, whom had also been

fleeing from Pegasus after the bastard had tortured Marik's sister and

brother, the only family he ever knew was now gone. But they became

allies, protecting one another from the world. Maybe that was why they

tolerated each other. Their grief had united them.

It was a wonder how the other soldier vampires, as they were dubbed,

never escaped. They had been there for a longer period of time and had

mastered skills, far surpassing those that the both of them possessed. But

yet, they had been the only ones to make it out unscathed. A bigger

mystery was the fact that they weren't followed and had heard no

commotion from any other vampire. This had all seemed a little

suspicious to them at the time but they let it slide, seeing as they could

start a new life, away from all the pains from the past.

These thoughts kept replaying themselves as he watched Anzu

hopelessly try to save her friend. But it had been useless, Bakura and

Marik could smell her blood becoming cold and bland. He had to think

of a way to explain this to Anzu. After all she was his and even is she

hadn't been turned yet, she would and soon he hoped.

"What are you?" she hissed as she observed the marks made on her neck.

"Vampires" explained Bakura just as simply as he could.

"What? Vampires?" she said almost in a whisper. "No, but you can't be.

Vampires aren't real."

"If they're not real, then what am I?" ('kay BORROWED that from

another story although I can't remember which one sorry but it just

sounded so good. Hope you don't mind)

Bakura and Marik watched with amused faces as Anzu fainted from the

shock. Mortals, they knew just when to get away from sticky situations.

Speaking of sticky, who was going to clean up this mess?

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I made their pasts

so sad... starts crying non-stop... I'm sending everyone who reviews a

Bakura and Marik plushy... Oh by the way Marik is like the Yami not

the hikari...so is Bakura... 'kay just in case.


	6. Shadows of The Past

Title: Crimson

By: Misery Johnson

Chapter Six: Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! Well I do but certainly not Yugioh

Reviewers:

LoneGothic-Thanks for reviewing

Silver Moon Phoenix- They will get revenger, but that's our secret okay -

Marin M- So happy!!!

Chi Yagami- Um I think it was Ryou but I wanted to make him

actually care for someone so I gave him Ryou's little sister. Am I

right? I'm not really sure...

Sweetyfanfic- Thanks

Fox-San- I know they're short but I'm trying my best...

                        On with the story...

    The screams were calling to her. All was dark, an empty abyss

shrouded by pain and sorrow. Why couldn't she see? Who was

calling to her? As if to answer her questions, a very bright light

dispersed the black darkness and she could see bloodied corpses

all around her.

    Over shadowing them were tow males laughing maniacally as if

 it were the best thing that ever occurred to them. She stared in

shock and awe at how these men could do so much damage by

themselves. They were apparently very strong and very much

insane.

    She tried her best to flee from her hiding spot before they could

 spot her but it was too late. The blonde motioned to his partner

and both approached her carefully. Apparently she posed a threat

to them and they knew just how to take care of threats.

    They lunged for her but she managed to dodge in the very last

second. How she had been able to do so was a mystery to her but

she wasn't one to complain. She ran as fast as she could yet they

were tailing her at immense speeds. All of a sudden wings spread

from her back and her body was levitated. She screamed from the

sudden shock yet she knew that it was normal. It felt right. She

began to increase her speed, never looking back, because for some

reason she knew that they were still behind her, only giving her

the momentum for that was their nature. For now she too was for

the hunt, after all she was a vampire.

    Anzu awoke in a horrid sweat. Her hair was sprawled out

everywhere in sight. She knew that she was alone although how

she didn't. Her dream had been so vivid like it had happened

before but that was silly she wasn't a vampire, she couldn't be,

they didn't exist. Wait, what had he...? No, oh no!!! Serenity, she

was dead, killed by vampires. The same vampires that had been so

near of he, but why hadn't they killed her yet? What were they

waiting for? For her to lose her mind? It was cruel and besides

that she was locked up, all alone, hungry, very hungry. She

looked around but she still couldn't see that well. 'Where were

they? Most of all, where was Bakura?'

            Across the Hall in Marik's room

    "Isn't that sweet, little 'Kura has a crush'' said Marik right

before he was slammed against the nearest wall by a very mad

Bakura. "You better learn to be quiet before you lose that tongue

of yours" "I already told you Bakura, mortals are nothing but

cattle, she'll despise you if she doesn't already. And then she'll

try to kill you. Women are just like that, heartless..."he was cut

off shortly by a whimper that would not have been heard if not for

the fact that they possessed very good hearing. "Looks like your

twit is hungry better go take care of her. Remember what I told

you, they can't be trusted."

    But Marik's words went unheard; for Bakura was already very

certain that she would behave and be his. He always got things

his way, and this time would be no different.

    As Bakura exited the small convenience store, he couldn't help

but smirk. It had been so easy to manipulate the owner, of course

this was only so because he possessed mind controlling abilities.

After he had been able to "purchase" enough food for his

"woman" for a while now, he had helped himself to a little snack.

The Clerk had been a little on the sour side but that was because

he was old. In his bags were chocolates, potato chips, juice, candy,

meat, cheeses, all basic necessities. He just hoped that she enjoyed

them because he wasn't in the mood to have to stand in fluorescent

lights again. They seriously injured his eyes and they were his

sharpest tools. He could spot a prey from a large distant although

he couldn't smell them that far. That was Marik's best trait. He

could smell blood wherever it was. This of course helped their

pairing; no one could out beat them, no matter who they were.

    He quickly took flight, anxious to show his woman all he had

gotten for her. He couldn't believe that in such a short time he

had fallen for her. It wasn't just her beauty; it was as though they

were meant to be. But that was something that he didn't believe

in. How could fate have envisioned him for such pain? He

couldn't feel unless he opened up his emotions and that was too

painful.He could handle any physical pain yet not emotional

pain. He had once loved but had gotten hurt in the process.

She had been so beautiful and warm, the first mortal that he fell

for, while he was still human. Her name had been... well he

couldn't remember her name yet he remembered her face. Her

sparkling blue eyes, so much like Anzu's and her long dark hair

that shined so brilliantly. He had turned her and they were

happy.

He had given her everything that he could yet she had left

him in such agony when she taken by another. Of course it hadn't

been her choice. Pegasus had taken her from him. And as the sire

of the army, he had the final say in every matter concerning

vampires. When Pegasus found out they were together he was

enraged. He took her for himself, forcing her to marry him.

When she refused, he sent soldiers to kill her, and those unlucky

soldiers were Bakura and Marik. He had controlled their bodies

and forced them against her while on a mission to destroy a band

of slayers. Of course it had all been a trick. She had tried to flee

from them yet it had been useless. No matter how strong she was

they were stronger. And that had been her demise.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames.

I am so happy. I've been out of my writer's block for an entire

week now. Yay...does the happy dance... more plushies for

everyone... wait... scratch that... all plushies are mine... but I will

share with reviewers.


	7. A Rocky Start

Tile: Crimson 

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Okay listen, my floppy went haywire and erased all my stories including this chapter so I had to start from scratch. I think it

turned out for the best, but well, I don't know you decide.

Reviewers:

Silver Moon Phoenix- Actually you'll find out pretty soon what her dream means, look closely a the clues...

Nightfall 2525: I am trying but I keep having bad luck with this...

Sailor Tiamat: Maybe, smiles as innocently as she can, you'll have to wait and see...

Chapter VII: A Rocky Start

    She looked around the room, which was shrouded by darkness. Never in her life had she felt this miserable. A sudden

creak awoke her from her daze. There standing in the doorway stood Bakura. He strode silently into the room and sat

directly across from her on the bed. She flinched when she saw him stare directly at her. He extended his hand and waited

as patiently as he could for her to take it. When she didn't, her took her hand as gently as he could he spoke: "I won't hurt

you. Come with me".

    For some reasonshe couldn't speak so she simply nodded and let him lead her to wherever they were going. They

passed through many halls covered with what seemed to be very old paintings. "How long have you lived here?," she

asked out of the blue. He was taken back by her question but answered none-the-less: "For a while now". She seemed not

too happy with his answer but accepted it.

    A while later they stopped infront of two tall doors which Bakura opened immediately. As they stepped into the room

Anzu was awed. They were now in an amazing dining room with crystal chandaliers. Bakura escortedher to her seat and

momentarily disappeared. When he returned he was carrying her meal which consisted of soda and a few bags of chips.

"Eat" was all he said as he sat beside her. When she didn't move, he got angry. " Eat, I don't want another corpse stinking

up the place". He soon realizedhis error when tears began to flowdown her face. He slowly wiped them away, never losing

eye contact.

    Anzu slowly began to eat the "food" feeling nervous under his gaze but never once did she miss the smirks that grazed

his face knowing that she was slowly givng in.

    Bakura escorted Anzu back to "her room". He of course wasn't about to tell her that it was in fact his room. She would

learn that soon enough. He wanted to talk tto her but couldn't find a way to strike up the conversation. She already knew 

what he was, so what could they talk about? He was hundred's of years older than her, not to mention smarter. He always

prided vampires of beingbetter than any pathetic mortal. They lived their lives in fear of the unknown, yet when they gained

knowledge of it, they tried to destroy it. Theye were impossiblee to debate with and couldn't be a few minutes without 

their precious air.  Humans really couldn't serve any other purpose but to upon. If not he would've beganto exterminate

them ages ago. But for some reason he felt very attached to her. And he would of course keep her  for himself. He was

going to have to be very careful around a certain blonde haired vampire that he sensed near.

Marik's Point of View:

'What is it with that girl?' Bakura keeps shielding her from my view.There's something about her that I just have to know.

She seems so familiar but where I have I seen her before... 'Wait, it can't be, can it?' No, she's dead we killed her, didn't

we?' asked Marik as he watched Anzu and Bakura ike a hawk. He was somehow drawn to her,like he had been to "her".

But his old love had belonged to another. He had not wanted to get inbetween them.For one Bakura would've torn him

to shreds and secondly he had never been strong enough to tell her how he felt. He had always known that she flirted with

him, but that had been in good fun, right? Yes of course it had been, right?

Bakura escorted Anzu safely to her room and bid her to sleep. As he was about togo,he turned around to get one last

look at her and was utterly shocked at what he heard:" Goodnight 'Kura, thanks..."

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Okay I think it was better tahn the original but you tell me. Well now

I introduced the love traingle, you tell me should she be with Bakura, Marik or both? I'm here to serve, well no, my

minions are but who cares, right? I'll update as soon as i can, since the weekend is approaching... hope I have internet

 service...


	8. A Vision into The Future

Tile: **_Crimson_**

By: Misery Johnson

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own yugioh, you happy? mean lawyers..._

**Reviewers**:

**Tsuzuki2001**: I completely understand. Don't worry, I won't

abandon you. Gives Tsuzuki2001 a **Bakura **plushy from her

 secret stash. One vote for **each**, yay...

**Sailor Tiamat-**A vote for **each**, yay...Gives her a **Marik** plushy

**Silver Moon Phoenix**- Okay one vote for **Bakura**, yay...

**Chi Yagami-** Okay one for **Bakura**, yay...

So far **Bakura** has **4** votes and **Marik** has **2**.

Looks like Bakura is winning. I'll give you up 'til this

chapter to get all the votes in, looks up with hopeful eyes... I love

them both so _I _couldn't possibly decide... I am so happy with the

47 reviewes... sobs quietly while hugging Bakura plushy...

**Chapter Eight: A Vision Into The Future**

**Now on with the story and thanks for reviewing...**

    Bakura lay on a very uncomfortable bed in one of the spare

rooms. He of course couldn't go barging into what was now Anzu's

room. He was still a bit reluctant to tell her, that for many years

now, it had been his. Would she mind? Would it bring them

closer? He couldn't help but smile (I know, creepy but oh so

lovable) at his little nickname. Sure when Marik said it he felt

like ripping out the blonde's vocal cords, yet when she said it, it

gave him a funny feeling. What was it again? Oh yes, warmth.

Being a vampire he couldn't radiate heat, only take it away. He

wouldn't admit that it was love that he was feeling. No, never. He

would never love again but care, maybe. Yes, he did care for her, in

his own possessive, demented way. But it was still there. She was

his and no one, no blonde vampire especially, was going to steal her

away. He was no fool, he knew of the feelings that Marik had

harbored for his former love. But back then he knew that she only

loved _him_. How did the woman feel about him? She was thankful

for his consideration when it came towards her meal but what else?

Maybe she would like him to rip out her ex's throat. He had

heard a bit of what she had mumbled just before he attacked her.

What was that guy's name again? Yumi... Yomi... Ah yes, it had

been Yami. Maybe if he found this Yami and gave his corpse to

the woman she would accept him, he thought evilly as he planned

tonight's victim.

    Anzu, contrary to Bakura, was not asleep. She kept pacing

around the room looking at odd little trinkets. Being human still,

she couldn't fall asleep during the day. She stopped her pacing as

her eyes fell upon a golden necklace. It was so beautiful. It looked

old, a couple centuries maybe, and had this weird looking eye in

the center. As everyone knows from experience, curiosity got the

better of her and she put it on, immediately regretting it. From the

 necklace a very bright light shot through sending her back against

the wall hard. When she finally composed herself she was standing

in a white room vaste of everything. She heard someone calling her

only they kept saying hurry, over and over again. She tried to

walk towards the voice but it suddenly stopped as the scenery

changed.

    Anzu was now in a park. Ever so slowly images began to appear

and silence was the only thing present. Blood was seen  

 on her clothing. An individual who held a striking

resemblance to Bakura called to her. She aproached him only to be

brouht into a lip-bruising kiss. She tried to fight him back but it

was to no avail. He kept his pressure  on her lower back until she

finally kissed back. Satisfied, he let go of her and motioned her to

join him next to a young boy who was  sprawled out on the grass.

She tried to scream but nothing came out. The boy looked _so_

defenseless, just like _Serenity_ had when...

    She tried to run away but he held her firmly by her wrists, he

then forced her head down, arriving at the boys neck. A huge gash

was present, blood seeping out at a wild pace. Something inside of

her turned and made her crave for the young boys blood. But she

couldn't do it. He was just a little boy, 'who's already dying' a voice

added as an after thought. The craving was too much for her to

ignore. Fangs came out and sank themselves into his flesh. As soon

 as his blood hit her lips, she lost control. She began to bleed him

dry. Even after she was done, she felt hungry. She needed more

 and knew just who would get her more. The visions started to fade

and soon Anzu found herself back in the room. She went for the

necklace only to notice that it was now back to it's original location.

'Had it all been a dream?' she thought. Before long, a knocking

was heard. She ever so carefully peered through the opening to see

Serenity's murderer looking intently at her.

"Well, aren't you going to open up?" he asked sounding a bit

annoyed.

"Um, I can't. It's locked from the outside" she answered relieved,

that for the first, she was locked  away from the "monsters".

"Fine, stand back. I'm going to knock it down" he asid giving her

only a split-second warning before breaking it open.

    From the sudden impact, she had fallen backards on her bottom.

She watched as he approached her and helped her to her feet.

Even after she was standing, did he not let go of her hand.

"Come with me" he said as if expecting her to comply.

"Where are we going?" she asked meakly, more than ever terrified

of him. "To the bathroom. You could use a shower" he said with a

smirk on  his face. Anzu was embarassed about the whole thing.

True, she  hadn't showered in a while but that was their fault,

wasn't it? And a bath did sound good right about now.

"Okay" she said and was escorted out of the room

    Bakura awoke to sense something was different. He immediately

went towards his room, only to see that the door was open and his

woman was nowhere to be found. 'Where is she?' he asked

himself as he began to panic.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I tried to

 get it up today, so I'm sorry if it's a little short. Thanks for the

reviews and remember to give me your choice in the pairing. I'll

decide on the pairing after this chapter, so get them in. I hope

you're okay with the proposal of killing Yami, I know there are

some Yami fans out there that would kill me but tell if you think

he should die. Kisses for all plus lollipops...I just love candy...

I am a sugar freak and proud of it.


	9. More Deaths Awaited

Tile: **_Crimson_**

_By: Misery Johnson_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own yugioh_

_Chapter 9: **More deaths to be awaited**_

**Reviewers**: I love to open my email and find reviews in it. It makes me feel so loved!!!

**Sailor Tiamat-** I'm always looking forward to your reviews. More plushies for you.

Start collecting...more are coming. His death will be to your liking I hope...

**Silver Moon Phoenix:** I know what you mean. I hated that episode. Just saw it last

saturday...

Chi Yagami: Sorry, some people like the idea though. Please don't stop reviewing

because of this, please!!!

**Tsuzuki2001:** wouldn't miss it... yeah, I brought out the evilness...evil glint in her eyes...

Well I guess you guys picked him, the one and only **_Bakura_,** _cheers along with reviewers._

_Thanks for reviewing and here comes another chapter...More deaths to be awaited..._

Bakura began to pace around the empty room, frantically looking for his **_beloved_**.

'Where could she be?' he wondered. She definetly wasn't strong enough to break out

on her own and it was locked from the outside. 'Wait' he thought as a familiar scent

arose among the room. 'Marik' he hissed mentally. 'Oh that little prick was going to pay

for even thinking about her, now he was dead permanently'

In the meantime, Anzu was relaxing in the a warm bath. She was so happy to finally

bathe that she didn't notice the lavender eyes peering at her through the mirror. Marik

had insisted to keep watch but had given his word that he wouldn't peer at her. But he

couldn't resist it. He was in love with her right? Well that was his excuse anyway. (Got

the idea from Sailor Tiamat, hope you don't mind). She informed him that she was

finished and waited for him to leave the room, when he didn't she peered around the

curtain only to notice that he was all flushed. 'Hmm' she thought "Can vampires blush?

and if so why would he...?' Realization dawned to her and she let out an ear piercing

scream. That same scream that alerted Bakura to her whereabouts.

Bakura dashed towards the scream only to find Marik close to Anzu with his hand

clamped over her mouth. "Bakura it's not what you think" he said too quickly for

Bakura's liking. "Let go of her now" he said through clenched teeth. He was trying his

best not to terminate with Marik right then and there.Anzu was already scrared of him as

it was. How would she feel ifshe saw him kill his suposed partner.Marik ever so slowly,

( I like typing that, don't know why)created space in between himself and Anzu. He

knew from experience not to be caught with Bakura's things and he had to remember

that she was Bakura's not **his** no matter how much he wanted it to be so. Anzu looked

like she was about to pass out. Not only had Marik been spying on her while she bathed

but she was now alone in the bathroom semi-nude with two very threatening vampires.

"Will you please get out and let me dressed" she screamed at the top of her lunges,

hoping to get the point across to the guys. Bakura turned to look at her and blushed?

'What was it with vampires?' she thought a bit annoyed at them. Ever so slowly (here I

go again) they left her alone. A few minutes later, appeared a freshend Anzu looking

solemnly at the two who were in what appeared to be a glaring contest. She walked

towards Bakura and whispered: "I'm ready to be taken back to my cell" Bakura flinched

at those words. She sounded so depressed and lonely that he couldn't help but pull her

close to him, earning him a low warning growl from Marik. He turned to his fellow

vampire, sending him a warning glance before nuzzling Anzu's neck. She seemed to tense

up so he spoke:" How would you like to go out tonight?" She looked towards him with

renewed hope in her eyes but that all disappeared when he spoke again:"But you have to

promise to not try to run away" she looked at him with sad eyes again before nodding as

her response. 'Anything to get out for a while' she thought solemly.

A few minutes passed before anyone said a word. Bakura led her back to her room

to get something to keep her warm, after all they were going to fly. It, being the only way

to get to his home. He and Marik lived in a very old manor that rested atop of a cliff.

The only passege had been a bridge which they had "accidentally" destroyed after killing

the manor's former owners. They had needed a home after their escape and it was the

perfect place. Secluded and above all dark. No lightpassed through the windows, being

that the former owners hadn't appreciated it very much. After Anzu thought she was

warm enough, she exited the room to see Bakura staring intently at her. He, of course,

was a bit skiddish about the whole thing. It was true that she needed some fresh air but,

he was afraid that she's freak out when they were in the air. When they arrived outside,

the harsh night wind began to take it's toll. Anzu clung unto him, trying to keep warm, but

being Bakura he had no complaints. He slowly extended his wings and saw as she

shifted to keep as far away from them as she could. 'She's scared' he thought. "Don't

worry my angel, I'll keep you safe" he whispered to her slowly as he ascended into the

sky. Little did Anzu know what Bakura had planned for **her** benefit. Never once

admitting to himself that he would gain from their little visit to a certain game shop.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. A little shorter but I got it up okay. I

started inbetween classes and I have class soon so hope you like it. I'll try to put in a few

more chapter soon but can't make any promises. I got four projects that I've negelected

for this very week. So, maybe for the weekend (thursday night or friday morning)Taffy

for everyone who reviews,something to chew while awaiting the next installment... I just

realized that in chapter four I said that Panda was my number one million, what I had

meant was my **_number one minion_** as in evil doer. So sorry, I'm a dunce

sometimes...Oh

and Yami dies in the next chapter hopefully, 'kay bye for now...


	10. The Pain begins

_Title: Crimson_

_By: Misery Johnson_

Disclaimer: I do not **_Own Yugioh_...**There happy, evil lawyers

(never know when to give up, probably work for the bunnies...)

Reviewers: Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it...

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I didn't get hime 'til Sunday

night and by then the site was being upgraded and I couldn't log in

'til today...

**Tamesha-** I'm sorry but everyone else wants me to. Majority wins,

I guess...but don't start flaming me, I have had no flames for any of

stories so far, don't be mean to others or they will get very

pissed at you. I am a good person unless provoked. Just a little

friendly warning...

**Chi Yagami-** Thanks for reviewing. I know but she has to see how

he does things... You never know...

**Nightfall2525-** I know, I just love that idea...

**Silver Moon Phoenix-** So unfair how they treated Yugi, Yami

deserves to die for being evil but not the good evil like Bakura and

Marik...

**Sailor Tiamat-** I wish I could dance as good as her too but alas I

am not very good at DDR but I will keep trying to improve...

Thanks for not being upset... more plushies, an _Anzu_ plushy, a

_Bakura _plushy(him holding a knife and smiling evilly) and a

mutilated Yami plushy (courtesy of _Marik_). You give me such

great ideas...

**Bookworm-** thanks I like reviews like that.

**Tsuzuki2001**- I totally agree, well that's me but she will struggle,

but just a little bit...

* * *

Chapter X: The Pain Begins

Anzu kept her body close to Bakura, fearing that she might

fall.She knew how high they were even without opening her

eyes.Truth be told she was terrified of heights.Something she

wished her "warden" had known. But being the way she was, she

had no desire for him to know how truly terrified she was. Bakura

noticed how quiet she was and was quite curious as to why she

hadn't moved a bit. 'What's wrong with her? I'm not even going that

fast' he thought as he kept his sight ahead. There was no room for

carelesness, he wasn't about to scare her farther. Trying to calm

her, he hugged her closer to him and whispered reassuring things

in her ear. She hesitantly opened her eyes and all fear washed

away as she gasped. The sky looked so beautiful from where they

were. The wind was harsh but she was distrated from it as Bakura

nuzzled her neck. She sighed as gratitude and pulled herself as

close to him as possible not noticing the look of satisfaction that

appeaed on Bakura face to know that she was beginning to trust

him. He felt pleased knowing that **he** had been the one to make her

happy. He slowly picked up speed after giving her a slight

warning and heade towards the park that layed just a bit further.

He slowly began to descend, careful as to not alarm her. His

landing was flawless and he smirked. he was surprised though

when Anzu instead of letting go, hugged him tightly. "Thank you"

she murmured in his chest sending vibrations throughout his body.

He smirked even greater but it quickly faded when he heard

giggling. He ooked for it's source and saw his woman trying to

contain a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" he grolwed. "Your

hair" was his response. He immediately fixed his hair, feeling

strand all over the place. But he quickly smirked again seeing the

condition her hair was in. "I wouldn't be one to talk" he said

pointing to her. Her laughter quickly died down and she began to

comb it with her fingers. Seeing her standing there under the light

of the moon, he couldn't imagine not being with her. He pulled her

into his arms and heardher say something about not being finished.

"You look beautiful anyway" he whispered as he began to kiss down

her neck. he had to resist the urge to bite her. 'Not yet' he thought.

'But soon, very soon'. He gained a whimper when he pulled away

and enjoyed the sound immensely. "Come on, we have much to do"

he said while dragging a very clueless Anzu away from the patk

and into town.

* * *

They passed by many stores, all too familiar to Anzu. She

began to remember how things were before Bakura much to his

disliking. " What do you want to do?" he asked and immediately

regretted it. "You mean we can do anything that I want?" she asked

with such hope that he only nodded. "Great, Come one this way."

she said as she pulled him to the local arcarde. (Here you go

Sailor Tiamat, the arcade. You can only guess whats going to

happen) Bakura hissed as they entered the over-crowded arcade.

Flourescent lights shown everywhere and it was really doing a

number on his eyes. Anzu made the line for the dance machine and

Bakura could only stand next to her clueless as to what was going

on. He of course had to growl at by passers as they started to gawk

at Anzu. 'Remember to steal her longer clothes and kill everyone at

this wretched place' he thought to himself.

A few minutes went by before it was Anzu's turn. She went to

dance but bakura held unto her hand. "After this we're getting out

of here. I can't stand the lights" he hissed at her. She looked at him

apolegetically and nodded. The machine started and she chose her

song "Butterfly" (I love this song. I always warm up with it. Don't

know the lyrics but love it.) Bakura stared at her in awe as he saw

her move _gracefully_ along with the music. He had no clue that

anyone could move like that. He aslo began to get jealous as he saw

others looking at her. He definetly was going to rip them to shreds

as soon as she was finished. She finished her song as was soon

pulled into Bakura's arms. "Well, well, well, I see you moved on

rather quickly" hissed a voice from behind them. Bakura turned

around galring at the asid perosn. There stood a guy with tr-

colored hair and a leather get-up. bakura immediately didn't like

him. "Care to introduce us" asked said guy. "Yes, do so l_ove_" said

Bakura, anxious to know the name of his first victim tonight. he

was rather hungry and he didn't care to do it infront of everyone.

"Yami, this is Bakura, Bakura, Yami" said Anzu in a very low

voice, wanting more than anything to avoid a conflict. She wasn't

much for violence and she already knew that Bakura would kill

anyone and anything that tried to stand in his way, this being

Yami. "So this is Yami, I see" he hissed as he he glared daggers

into the guys eyes. If looks could kill, Yami would be long gone, as

he would be in a few minutes. "Bakura, what kind of name is that?"

joked Yami obviously not liking the guy and trying to push his

buttons. Oh how he's be sorry. "Yami, how would you like to go talk

outside?" asked Bakura giving him an open invitation. "I'd love to"

answered Yami, obviously wanting to prove that he was not going to

step down from a challenge.

* * *

Bakura led Yami through the back entrance he had been

eyeing earlier incase they needed to make a quick exit. He slowly

turned around warning Anzu not to get involved. She stood to the

side and followed quietly until they arrived at an alleyway. Bakura

led her by the hand and sat her on top of some crates. As he went to

start their "talk" he dove out of the way as Yami tried to sucker

punch him. his quick reflexes were more than convienient as he

sprung forward and sliced at Yami's chest, only slightly woundinh

him. It was obvious to Anzu, that bakura was merely playing with

Yami and that sooner or later he'd really injure him. she was only

wondering how serious it would end up being. Although yami had

been a complete creep towards her, he still didn't deserve to die let

alone in an unfair fight. he had no way of standing against a

vampire, let alone a deranged Vampire as she had come to the

conclusion that Bakura was so. She remained quiet the entire time,

but couldn't help but feels soory for Yami. Everytime that Yami

tried to harm bakura it only backfired and he got hit instead.

Bakura had had enough and it was time to finish this. " Any

request" he asked Anzu with his ever present smirk on his face.

She simply turned her face and heard a scream. She knew that

Yami was as god as dead but surprisingly she didn't care. She had

no say in the matter. Even if she had begged Bakura not to harm

him, he would've anywayand she would've been on Bakura's bad

side for who knows how long. A loud thump was heard and she felt

someone near. "He won't hurt you again" was said against her enck

and she could feel something cold running down her neck. 'Blod'

she thought disgusted at that but said nothing. bakura stared at her

surprised that she said nothing. 'Must be in shock' he thought as he

drgged a reluctant Anzu away from the alley, not noticing the tears

that went down her cheeks, knowing that someone was dead because

of her.

* * *

Bakura couldn't take how quiet she was being. 'She must be

hungry he thought' "How about we get you soemthing to eat?" he

asked but no answer came. Thta's when he noticed that she was

crying. It pained him to see her that way but before he could say

anything she spoke: " You were planning on doing that to me,

weren't you?" she asked in almost a whisper. He simply nodded not

knowing what to say. "But you won't, right?" came her frightened

question. He pulled her close and ignored the fact that she tensed

in his arms. "No, never. you're too precious to me" he said. he pulled

away and she gave him a sad smile indicating that she believed

him. "I want to go rest" she said and he nodded. They made their

way towards the park and he was about to bring out his wings when

she ran from him. He panicked and ran after her. He stopped as

she approached the small lake in the center of the park. She saw

his face and immediately apologized. "I just remembered how

beautiful it looks as night" she said as she was pulled into his arms.

"It can't compete with you" he said and felt silly at how corny that

sounded but Anzu just gave him a sweet smile and kissed his

cheek. He took her hand and pulled ehr close slowly extending his

wings. She touched one curious as to how they felt and noticed how

soft they felt. As she let go, a fetaher pricked her finger and cut it.

A sinlge drop of blood flowed through. "Careful, they're a bit sharp

at the ends" he said with a smirk as he took her finger and kissed it

drawing out the blood. He looked inetntly at her before kissing her

lips softly letting her taste her own blood. Surprisingly to her it

wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. 'SomethingI could

definetly get used to' she thought as he pulled away and took flight

towards their home.

* * *

Misery: So like it? tell me but rememebr no flames. There you have

chapter ten. A bit sad but sweet too. Hope everyone liked it. yami is

finally dead, Anzu and Bakura are geting closer. If you have a

problem with Yami dying express it to me in a polite manner, I do

accept flames. Oh and if there are a few errors in my writing please

fogive me but I had a little trouble uploading the chapter and this

is the second edited version. My apologies again.


	11. A Heartfelt Talk

_Title: "Crimson"_

_By: Misery Johnson_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I do own this story, I just borrowed the _

_characters for my own twisted expression. I need therapy, I know._

_

* * *

I want to thank all that have been reviewing my story. But I'd like to say that I feel _

sort of _bad 'cause some people started to read my story but then dropped it. Is _

_there something __wrong with it?_

_**Tsuzuki2001:** Your wish is my command. You reviewed twice for the same chapter._

_weird but very pleasing. I think he's sexy too._

_**Sailor Tiamat:** Sorry for not updating sooner, but finals are coming so I am trying _

_to do __everything at once. I am so happy that you keep reviewing. I consider you a _

_friend._

_**Chi Yagami:** Aww...thanks, I thought so too._

_**Silver Moon Phoenix:** Thanks, it's appreciated._

_

* * *

Well it seems as though everyone is happy with me killing Yami and putting the _

_couple together. But rememeber happiness doesn't always last especially when you _

_have a deranged psycho in love with the girl too (guess who?). Don't worry about_

_them though. You already chose the pairing, I'm just stirring up some trouble to _

_keep things interesting. Don't hate me after this._

_Here comes chapter eleven (I never thought it'd be so long). Hope you like it._

* * *

**_Chapter eleven: A heartfelt talk_**

_Bakura led Anzu through the house. It was about time that she learned her way_

_around. he had decided against keeping her locked up since it made her sad.He _

_showed __her the entire content of the house before going to bed. (Too long to talk _

_about the __house and way too boring) But it seemed as though Anzu wasn't tired. _

_She began to__explore on her own, walking around, exploring the paintings that _

_hung from the walls. She __stopped to carefully look at one in particular. It was of a _

_girl with long black hair. She __was remarkably similar in some way to herself. No, _

_the girl's hair color was different and __she had a cold look in her eyes. 'They were _

_totally different' she said trying to convince __herself._

_Anzu turned around backing away from the painting. She felt as though it was _

_trying to __tell her something. But that would be insane, it was simply a painting. _

_"No, it's not" As __soon as she heard that voice she froze. It was Marik. "It's not just _

_a painting" he __repeated. "How'd you...?" she started wondering how he knew what _

_she was thinking."_

_"I used to think the same thing, but year after year, her eyes become more cold,_

_reserved. They were once like yours, so full of life, but they started to change as _

_soon as __that was made" he said pointing towards the painting. "Who painted it?" _

_she asked generally curious. the painting was exquisite. "I did" he said flatly as if_

_it held no meaning. "You did that. It's amazing" "It's torment" he said as he started _

_to take his leave. "Marik, wait" she said but hesitated to continue speaking as he _

_indeed stopped and turned to face her. "I..." "Yes" She noted the anxiousness in _

_his voice. "I wanted to ask you about Serenity", she immediately regretted it when _

_she saw the look in his eyes. It was pure pain. She didn't know what to do, so she _

_went over and tried to touch him. He pushed her away and said something _

_inaudible. _

_

* * *

_

_She didn't know why, but she felt as though it was her fault that Marik was upset. _

_Just by mentioning Serenity he had turned from reasonable to dangerous. It looked _

_as though he had wanted to hurt her and had to leave to restrain himself. She hope _

_this wasn't the case as she headed towards the library where she had seen him _

_enter. She ever so slowly (here I go again) opened the library door. She saw him_

_at the far corner looking at what appeared to be a scrap book. She approached _

_him but stood somewhat away. "Serenity, I need toknow" she pleaded to him. _

_"She was nothing, no one compared to **her**" he hissed as she saw him looking at_

_the book in his hands. "She lied to me, mad me believe that she loved me but she_

_hated me as soon as she saw what I really was. **She'd** never do that" She knew that _

_he was referring to someone else when he said that last part.__She wanted to __speak _

_but was terrified of doing so, hoping not to surprise him she __sat down beside __him. _

_At soon as she looked at the book, she froze. There were hundreds of pictures _

_of her, or her look-alike to be exact. "That's Tea" he said as he begun to answer _

_her unasked questions. "She was Bakura's woman, almost got to be **mine**" he said _

_sadly. "You see, Bakura and I have known eachother for a very long time..." He _

_began to tell her everything about them, only leaving out the pieces aboutTea's _

_death. He didn't want her to think worse of then or mainly him. By the time he had _

_finished she was in tears. (Through his tale she had begun to rememeber bits and _

_pieces. Bakura's words, Marik's flirting. Everything she had lived through had _

_come back to her.) __'Women' he thought angrily. He hadn't told her these _

_things just to have her pity. But he was certainly surprised at her next action. She _

_hugged him. It seemed as though she didn't want to let go. "I remember" she _

_whispered against his chest. "You what?" he said hoping that it was indeed true, _

_that his Tea was finally back with him. "But I don't want to rememeber what you _

_left out..." she said looking up at him. "About how **you** and **Bakura** **killed me**" _

_Looking at her eyes he couldn't help but shed a few tears. But they soon vanished _

_as __he saw bakura standing in the doorway glaring daggers at him for holding his _

_Anzu, his Tea. Yes, Bakura had heard everything and was not a happy camper._

* * *

_**Misery:** So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope you enjoyed it. But you _

_should know that it'll be a little angsty for a while. I won't keep it that way though._

_Don't forget to review...Bunny plushies for all... Oh and I made Tea to be Anzu's _

_past life, sorry if you don't like it. I hope you're okay with how things turned _

_out. I know I rushed it a bit but everything has it's purpose. I know it's short but as _

_I said before finals are approaching so I had to make it short. The next chapter _

_may be up during the week and it will be longer I promise._


	12. Kidnapped by the Past

_Title: Crimson_

_By: Misery Johnson_

_Disclaimer: I do not own it, why would you ever think that?_

_Reviewers:_

_Thanks for reviewing and for me being such a dunce I will give _

_you a __recap as it was asked._

_Recap:_

_Bakura kidnapped Anzu. Marik and Bakura are in love with _

_Anzu while she is starting to warm up to Bakura. Tea is Anzu's_

_past self who was killed by Bakura and Marik while under_

_Pegasus' control. She was the girl in the scrapbook that Marik_

_was looking at and was the girl in the painting. Yami was killed_

_by Bakura and Anzu is starting to like the taste of blood. Marik_

_had his heart broken by Serenity and killed her. Pegasus was a _

_total creep and will make his appearance in this chapter. Bakura _

_found out __t__hat his Tea is back and wants to kill Marik for holding _

_her. I hope __that helps..._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Kidnapped by the past 

Bakura stood there anger the only thing present in his eyes. Anzu,

his "Tea", was being held by his supposed friend and she seemed to

not mind. Oh, he would pay dearly, very much so. Yet his thoughts

were lead astray when he felt an eerie presence surround them. "I

see she is back" whispered a voice seemingly coming from the

window. And indeed there, in all his glory was none other than

Pegasus. Bakura began to panic as he saw the fear in Anzu's eyes.

"Stay away from her" hissed Marik, as he put her behind him and

prepared to defend her. If she truly was Tea then he had to protect

her. He couldn't fail her. "Oh, but why should I do that?" asked

Pegasus. "After all she does belong to me. She drew me to her.

That's why I'm here isn't that right, Tea?" "No, I'm not her, I'm

Anzu" she screamed over and over again. 'I'm not her, I was but not

anymore' she thought as her mind began to get cloudy. She felt

dizzy and fainted, falling backwards only to be caught by Pegasus.

Being as old as he was, he possessed many powers ans knew all too

well how to use them. In a blink of an eye, he had drowzed her and

had managed to get passed Bakura and Marik. "Goodbye, soldiers"

cackled Pegasus as he flew away from their house. As Bakura and

Marik tried to fly after them, they hit an invisible barrier, it

seemed as though Pegasus did not want to be followed.

* * *

"After I find a way out, I will kill you for touching her. She is

mine and mine alone. Do you understand?" asked a pissed Bakura.

But Marik ignored him, his sight never leaving the ground.

"This is all your fault, Marik" hissed Bakura as he continued to

pound on the windows trying to get out. "My fault?" asked a very

pissed Marik. "Yes, you brought back her memories, you made him

sense her. You're to blame" Marik looked shocked, but let it all

synch in. It was true, he had her come back. It was his fault that

Pegasus had her. And it was up to him to get her back. He looked

sadly at the window and tried to think of a way to get her back.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know that 

I had promised to make this longer but my stupid professor

assigned me a new project and I have to start on it. It'll be done by

thursday so that's when the next, long chapter will be up. Hope

this'll hold you over 'til then. Again my apologies for the whole

recap thing. Pegasus is back, who'll get to keep Anzu? Find out in

the following chapter. I'm running out of plushies to hand out, so

I'll just have to give you all Bakura stickers (laughs maniacally,

while stickers are all over the place)... 70 reviews, I'm so happy!!!


	13. TogetherForgottenMy Happy Ending

_Title: Crimson_

_By: Misery Johnson_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh_

_Reviewers: Thanks so much for being understanding. I tried to update this today _

_but no connection (Dec/1/04). So I will try again tomorrow. I want to remind you _

_all that this is Au. A very good writer, one of my favorites, was flamed because _

_someone didn't understand that. The series is way different than this story and _

_most of my stories. The characters here obviously act differently, obviously Bakura _

_and Marik are vampires instead of Yamis and basically everything else is changed. _

_Just saying since until now no one has flamed me and I want it to stay that way. If _

_you have a problem with the way this story is turning out simply leave it be and do _

_not review. For everyone I am very happy that you like it so far, I will try very hard _

_to keep it that way._

_Silver Moon Phoenix: You'll see what his intentions are... _

_Sailor Tiamat: You'll see. I am so happy that you liked the stickers._

_Tsuzuki2001: Here's the longer chapter as I promised. He will, maybe _

_Nightfall2525: Thanks for the review but as everyone else you'll have to wait to see_

_Chi Yagami: Who knows? _

_Here is the long chapter that I had promised you, and not long _

_as in what I am writing right now. **Warning:** I wrote it while listening to Avril _

_Lavigne's cd Under My Skin, so it may be a bit different from the other chapters. It _

_has bits and pieces mentioned from the songs. Remember that I do not own her _

_songs. Anzu is going to be bashed here at first but from her past not from me. I am _

_Pro-__Anzu so don't hate me. This is just to make things clear._

_**Angst away**…_

_Last chapter:_

_Pegasus kidnapped Anzu after Bakura and Marik found out about her past .In this _

_chapter if there is any confusion go to chapter two._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Together… Forgotten… My Happy ending 

(Based on Avril Lavigne's songs)

Anzu scanned her surroundings. It seemed as though she was in a velvet colored room.

There were paintings everywhere. Some of the man who had brought her here, others of

elegant people dressed for what seemed to be a wedding. Speaking of clothing, she was

wearing a rich blue dress. It was slim fitting with long sleeves that reached further than her

hands. She admired herself in a corner mirror. Indeed it was fitting but why was she

wearing it? Her questions went unanswered however as she looked for a way out. She

certainly didn't want to be anywhere near that creep who kidnapped her. She didn't care

if he thought that she was Tea that was the past. She was Anzu now, pushy, stubborn

Anzu. No one was going to change her mind about it. She had been put down too much

in the past.

First it had been Seto Kaiba. She had actually thought that they had a chance. He had

always been reserved but she tried to make him respond to her. It had actually been

working, that is until she found out that he was just playing with her. 'He wasn't what I

thought' she thought to herself. She had ended up crying for hours in her room. Rumors

had gotten out about how he had slept with her but they weren't true. She was still pure

and planned to keep it that way. Later he had said that she was the worse that he had

ever had and that no one would want to sleep with the Whore Mazaki. Months had

passed before she had gotten close to anyone. She had been such a fool to go out with

Yami. "Yami' she thought sadly. He was dead but he deserved it, right? After all that he

had put her through he was just asking for it. He had lied to her telling her how he loved

her and had for a while. He had only been looking for an easy score. He had almost

raped her that night. She had said no but he didn't listen, repeating how she wanted it

over and over again. She had knocked him out cold with the table lamp near the couch

where he had pinned her.

Then, of course, a demented vampire had kidnapped her. But Bakura was okay. Well

sort of. He had been nice enough to feed her and take her out. She had missed dancing

so much and had been so happy to be out. But there was also Marik. He had been pretty

nice to her, if you can count peeping at her, stalking her and telling her how he had loved

her. 'No, Tea. He had loved Tea' she thought reassuring herself. But so had Bakura, did

that mean that he only wanted her because of who she had been. Typical, men always

used her for their one selfish reason. And now she was here with a crazed murderer of a

vampire. He was responsible for Tea's death. He had brought so much pain to Bakura

and Marik and her as well. All she had ever known was pain. No love or peace. Maybe

if Pegasus just killed her, she could be happy. No more crying, no more pain just

serenity. 'Serenity' she thought sadly. Her only friend was dead. They had met in junior

high and had become great friends, telling each other their secrets. But she couldn't have

been such a great friend since Anzu had never known about Marik. But perhaps she

wanted something to be hers only. Serenity's brother Joey was very vigilant of her. She

actually wondered how Joey didn't find out about him either. But nothing mattered

anymore, she was dead, probably hating Anzu every second. She had been so selfish to

be thinking only about herself. She had no idea what Marik did with her body and what if

Joey was worried sick. He must've been, his only sister.

By now tears had begun to flow down Anzu's face. Her past was too much to take.

"Don't worry, my sweet, I'll make it all better"

Anzu was led down a grand staircase made of gold. 'Flaunt much' she thought bitterly.

He had some sort of control over her body and she had no choice but to follow his lead

and let him touch her hadn't yet all she wanted to do was yank it as far away as possible.

He was hideous looking, or at least in her opinion. They arrived at a large ballroom and

she observed, as many of the people in the painting were present. They were dancing to

an eerie song, which made her feel as if she were in a horror movie. They all stopped as

soon as she and her "escort" entered the floor. Pegasus moved his hand in dismissal and

they continued their waltz. "Would you like to dance my dear?" he asked in a very cold

and commanding manner. But before she could answer he had already placed them in the

middle of the floor. 'He's fast' she thought getting scared more by the minute. A new

song began even creepier than the first. He stood upright before they began. 'He's good'

she had to admit. 'Thanks' came a smug reply. She jumped before she realized that he

had spoken telepathically. 'Damn Vampires' she muttered hoping that he would hear it

but it appeared as though he chose to ignore her remark.

The waltz came to an abrupt halt when it was announced that dinner was served. She

could only wonder what it was that they were going to eat. They were led towards a

large dinning room and she was seated next to Pegasus who was at the lead of the table.

The servants came by and she gasped. It was Joey. "Oh you know him" asked Pegasus

curious to know from where she knew him. "No" came her nervous reply. "You servant

come here," ordered Pegasus. Joey approached them sourly. 'Oh how I hated being

here' thought Joey. If he hadn't been such an idiot he wouldn't have been kidnapped by

stupid vampires and made their slave. "Anzu" he yelled as he gasped. 'What is she doing

here?' he thought desperately. "Now where do you know each other from" asked

Pegasus amused that he had some entertainment tonight.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Five Pages was enough I think. Like 

the surprise at the end? How will Joey react to his sister's death and to Anzu being there?

Find out in the next exiting installment of Crimson. I just had a lot of sugar and chocolate.

Please review; I hope you all liked it. If not I can rewrite it without our newest arrival.

And next chapter preview: Bakura and Marik find a way out of their house and start their

search for Anzu. This is getting to be a little longer than I thought, so I think it'll be a little

more than twenty chapters, that is, if people keep reviewing.


	14. Things I'll Never Say

Title: Crimson

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Reviewers: Thanks. Sorry for being so late but I had no Internet all weekend long. I've

axed the Tea/Pegasus story for now. Kind of depressed, too much stress with college

but I will keep updating as much as possible.

Fox-San: Thanks so much!!! A cookie for you.

Sailor Tiamat: Thank you, I just warn everyone in case. A chibi plushy for you. Your

pick. I am so sorry for that confusion in** Lullaby**. It's supposed to be **Malik** not Marik.

My apologies, kind of got confused myself while writing it, since I hardly ever do it about

Malik. The next chapter will be up as soon as my internet connection returns, seeing as

I'm using my school's computer to update this.

Tsuzuki2001: Hai, I am so happy with your review. No, I don't think that was the

flamer.

Lady Duzie: Thanks.

Silver Moon Phoenix: You may be unto something

Cherry Blossom: We wouldn't want that would we?

Mariks1andonly: Thanks

Nightfall2525: You'll see

Chi Yagami: I know, I loved that movie but I wouldn't have noticed if not for your

review.

Recap: Anzu was forced to participate with Pegasus twisted plans. Joey is Pegasus'

slave.

Chapter Fourteen: Things I'll never Say

Anzu was truly scared. She could only imagine what Pegasus would do and even worse

what Joey would do because of all this. It wasn't as though she wanted to be here but

what could she do? He kept controlling her; he could listen in to every thought and every

feeling. Why couldn't she be back with Bakura? 'Was she really that desperate to want

to go back to her kidnapper? 'Anywhere but here' she thought desperately. As Joey

stood there silent she could only imagine what he was thinking. 'Traitor, Liar…' She

wouldn't be with him voluntarily, he had to know that. She had only spoken to him a few

times over the past years but he had to know how she was. She had always gotten along

great with Serenity.

"So, who goes first?" asked Pegasus, his grin never failing. "I..." started Anzu only to be

interrupted by Joey. "She was my sis' best friend" Pegasus seemed as though to ponder

this before speaking. "I see, well it seems as though you have much to talk about. Joey

why don't you take Anzu into the kitchen and get her some human food? I'm sure you

two can talk and I am quite sure that she wouldn't like tonight's menu," said Pegasus,

totally surprising them both. "Of course sir" said Joey while bowing respectfully; he had

learned the hard way to obey orders. "Oh, but remember my sweet, no escaping" he

whispered to Anzu who nodded nervously. She wondered why he had done this but

prefered not to ask in fear that he may change his mind.

Joey led Anzu by the hand to the kitchen. On the way there she observed even more

paintings and surprisingly one of her, but she seemed rather sad and lonely. She

wondered if there were more of her around here. They arrived at the kitchen. Joey

opened the doors and ushered her in quickly. It was pretty empty seeing as most of the

servants were busy tending to the guests. When it came to parties Pegasus was an

expert. He spared no expense so as his guest would feel comfortable. Although how

anyone let alone any thing could be comfortable around that freak show was a mystery

to him. "So care to explain, Anzu?" asked Joey very suspiciously. He could have never

imagined Anzu to be the type to mingle with Vampires, let alone this type of vampire.

"I… Oh Joey" she shot at him as she rushed into his arms. She began crying and Joey

had no clue what to do. He had only comforted his little sister before. His sister, he

wondered if she had someone to comfort her right now. It had been weeks since he had

seen her. "Shh… its okay Anzu. Tell me what happened." She looked up to warm eyes

and nodded. "I was kidnapped by a vampire and he killed Yami. I'm supposed to have

been the vampire's girlfriend in the past and Pegasus stole me from him and the worst

thing is…" She left off not knowing how to tell him. Joey looked at trying to let the

words synch in. "Go on" he encouraged. "Serenity she…" "Yes" he asked eagerly.

"She's dead" Joey felt as though he had just been shot through the heart. His little sister

was dead. Only one thing came to mind, revenge. Now he could never tell her how

sorry he was for leaving her alone. It was his fault; if he hadn't been so careless they

would be together. He would never look at her smile or hear her voice again. He would

never be able to tell her how much he loved her. "Who did it" "Joey. I can't" "Anzu, you

better tell me. The bastard deserves to die" At that moment Anzu broke into tears but

Joey didn't seem to care. He pulled her up so that they were eye to eye. "Let go of her,"

hissed a voice so cold with warning that both froze. "Bakura" screamed Anzu as she

rushed into his arms.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. There you go, late but present now.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry if it's short but I explained my finals, right?

Something to hold you over for now. Bakura's arrived, what will happen?

I've started doing one-shots with some of my favorite songs. I've decided however to

use more useful songs, some that I really don't like but make for good stories. They'll be

up soon.


	15. Betrayal and Promises

Title: Crimson

By: Misery Johnson

Guess what everybody... I got flamed by some anonymous reviewer

named none. Can you believe it? Well I had to get one sometime. I

am thrilled to have gotten so many reviews!!!100 is alot for me, so

happy!!! Candy canes for everyone who has reviewed my story so

far. And a very big poison flavored one for flamer who didn't have

the decency to actually state his/her screen name. I am finally

finsihed with my final projects soI only have my final exams left

but they're not 'til Monday so... I get to update during the weekend.

Thanks to:

**_Chi Yagami: This chapter is dedicated to you for being _**

**_review_****_#100. Your wish is my command. You'll see the _**

**_battle for _****_Anzu _****_very, very soon... hint, hint._**

anano-, anana-, (oh forget it) robs: Thanks for the reviews.

mariks1andonly: Wasn't he just the sweetest!!!

crazyaboutanime: I know but that's the way things go.

Sailor Tiamat: Such a short review, oh well, you'll see what

everyone does.

Silver Moon Phoenix: It was in the original plans but I'll try not

to make it too gory.

Nightfall2525: It's just for now. Don't worry, I'll make it soon.

Lady Duzie: Thanx

Cherryblossomlove: So happy!!!

**Here comes Chapter Fifteen: Betrayal and Promises**

Recap: Joey finds out about Serenity's death. Bakura comes to the

rescue.

(Flashback)

Marik and Bakura had been pacing around for hours. It seemed

an eternity before the sun rose. This would be their chance. Marik

had rememebered that since Pegasus was an old vampire his powers

were still affected by the sunlight, daylight would be their onlt

chance to escape unless Pegaus decided to let them go, which they

highly doubted he would do. They prepared themselves with very

thick quilts; they only hoped that they would be securely covered

until nightfall. As the first ray came up, Bakura slammed at the

window but it was no use. He kept trying until a crack appeared

in the window. Of course Marik wasn't going to let Bakura take all

the credit, he took advantage of the fact that Bakura had stepped

back, to slam his entire body against the window. It sudenly burst

open letting the sun in. Bakura hissed as he covered his body and

jumped straight after Marik. 'Selfish little prick, trying to take

the credit for this. I'll be damned if that's the case' he thought

venemously as he followed Marik's tracks into the shed not far from

where he fell. Now all they had to do was wait until nightfall and

follow Pegasus' scent.

(End of flashback)

"Are you alright?" he asked a frightened Anzu. "I should ask you

the same" she said pointing towards his wrist which had a scorch

mark on it. "I'm fine" he said trying to cover the mark. I mean he

was supposed to be worried about her right? not the other way

around. She look unconvinved but let it go when she saw Marik.

Now he really was worse for the wear. She tried to approach him

but Bakura would have **none** of it. Marik had burnt marks all over

his arms that hadn't healed yet. She felt very bad for him. "Anzu,

said Joey taking a step toward her,You mind explaining who these

vampires are" he ended with a hiss. "These are..." "**None **of your

concern" hissed Marik, very pissed at being here. He felt a strange

familiarity from Joey but had no clue as to why. "It is my concern.

I'm not gonna let some vampire hurt Anzu" he said with all the

strength he could muster from being in a small room with two

vampires. "Oh, You mean how you were doing before we got here"

hissed Marik again getting fed up with a pathetic human."Enough

please" begged Anzu trying to get Bakura to stop nuzzleling her

neck. He had been doing that since he came, it seemed as though

he didn't want to let go. 'Did he care about her that much?'

"Alright, Anzu" said Marik through gritted teeth. He motioned for

Bakura and Anzu to follow him as he peeked around the kitchen

door. The hallway was empty. 'Perfect' he thought. He was in no

mood to encounter Pegasus since **none** of his wound hadn't healed

from the sun.

"Oh no, you ain't leaving me here 'til I get some answers from

her" stated Joey. He was quickly silenced as Marik pressed a small

dagger he always carried around, to his neck. "You were saying"

Joey gulped but was put at ease when Anzu put her hand upon

Marik's and silently asked him to go along. Marik put his dagger

away and continued his way.

They rounded the hallway and began ascending the servant area.

The stairs were dusty as though **none **had been cleaned for

decades.Bakura had to cover Anzu's view since

she would probably start screaming seeing as pictures of her were

everywhere. Marik remembered that he had been the one to paint

these but back then they were still at Pegasus' old mansion. 'Guess

he decided to move everything' he thought. He rememebered how

Pegasus had wanted to have the entire west wing decorated with

pictures of Tea and her alone. That had been when Marik had

noticed Pegasus' obsession with Tea. He would give her easy

asignments and never would he let her go out alone. Usually it

was either he or Bakura who accompanied her around. She had

tried so many times to go out alone but had failed miserably. He

remembered a certain time when he had let her think that she had

lost him and had swooped down on her. They had ended up

tumbleling down a small hill and laughing all the way down. He

had ended up on top of her and had tried to kiss her. She had

pushed him away but he noticed that it was because Bakura had

arrived on the spot. He had always wondered if she would've let

him had Bakura not arrived. He smiled sadly at the memory but

was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the blonde speak.

"You know you're going into a dead end right?" "And you would

know?" he hissed. "Well, I have been here for a while" he said

smirking. Marik had to admit that he was right.He himself had no

clue where they were going. "Well then lead the way" he said

through gritted teeth. Joe led them down again and around a

circular hallway. The funny thing was that Marik couldn't

rememeber passing it, although it did seem familiar... 'No, it can't

be' he thought desperately as he saw Joey open a door and behind

that door was Pegasus waiting for them.

Pegasus had this same hallway in his old estate. He had it

constructed to torture humans before he fed on them. It had always

gotten their adrenaline pumping. "How could you do this Joey"

screamed Anzu as she had just now been able to see her

surroundings. Bakura had been so preocupied with thinking the

same as Marik, that he had let up his hold on Anzu. "Master

Pegasus told me how your little friend killed my sister. How could

you Anzu? Associating with murderers. Tell me how would

Serenity feel?" he screamed back at her. It was true, Anzu knew it

was. Serenity was dead and she was still alive, happy and safe.

Well not right in this instant. Pegasus just stood there ammused at

it all. His former best soldiers were out of practice, they hadn't

even noticed that they were led into a trap that they had helped to

conjure up. "Any last words, boys?" asked Pegasus as he took a few

steps further. "You're mine" growled Bakura as he lunged forward.

Marik stood back but was waiting for his chance at either Pegausu

or Joey. If Bakura failed to deliver he would step in. Anzu

watched in anguish as Pegasus struck Bakura again and again

never missing his target. Bakura was still a bit shaky from the trip

over but was trying to keep his ground. That was until Joet

threw Pegasus a wooden stake. Marik saw red as he lunged at

Joey. Joey tried to run but was pinned against the wall, so he did

the only thing that came to his mind, he spit in Marik's face. Now

that was a wrong move. Marik slashed Joey'sneck and watched

as his blod gushed out until there was no more. The only problem

with this was leaving Anzu unattended. Pegasus noticed this and

smirked. He dropped the stake and rushed over to her. Bakura

had just begun to overpower him,this was just whatPegasus need to

win. He grabbed her and pushed her neck to the side sinking his

teeth into her flesh. She screamed as a wave of pain rushed

through her body. Bakura of course was **none** too pleased. He

picked up the discarded stake and wretched Pegasus away from his

Anzu. He then slammed the stake through Pegasus' chest. A blood

chilling scream was heard through out the castle as every vampire

associated with this house more importantly those still in debt with

Pegasus turned to ash, **none** survived, yet the damage was

already done. Anzu lye on the floor, as death surrounded her.

Bakura did the only thing he could to save her, slit his wrist and

poored some of his blood into her mouth. He watched as her body

began to absorb the blood and only hoped that it turned out okay. "I

promise you'll be okay" repeated Bakura over and over again to the

cold girl in his arms.

**Misery: **So like it? Tell me but remember no **flames**. I know that

it was a bit short and rushed but I had to get this out today. I can't

tell you how pleased I am with the reviews. If you didn't notice I

mentioned the flamer a few times in this chapter. I'm just so happy

with everything that you can't get to me. Muahaha... I hope you all

liked it...The next chapter of Lullaby is coming up pretty soon and

why hasn't anyone reviewed my Skeletons in the Closet fic... I feel

so unloved in that one...


	16. Haunting Dreams

Title: Crimson

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do now own Yugioh or Evanescence

Attention everyone: I have to finish this story before Mid-January,

so the next chapters will be as long as possible, many things will

happen in each chapter, except for this one since it was kind of

rushed. It's sort of an intro to the other chapters and the new turn

it took. I have to do so since next semester classes will be hectic,

very hectic.

Thanks to:

**Chi Yagami**: _I have a question, when I emailed you did you _

_happen to receive some picture. Some other reviewer kept ranting _

_on how I kept emailing her with my picture. And I'm not crazy to _

_send a picture to someone that I don't know through the Internet. _

_Please respond to this…gomen if I did, although I have no clue _

_how…_

**Silver Moon Phoenix:** _Thanks, I actually got a few reviews so _

_I'm happy now…_

DojomistressAmbyChan/ Tsuzuki2001/ Kupo/ MysteryAngel/

CherryBlossomLove/ CrazyAboutAnime/ NightFall2525/ Lady

Duzie/ Sailor Tiamat

* * *

Chapter 16: Haunting Dreams 

The church was perfection. The drapes and white rose petals gave

it an air of innocence. The groom stood at the altar a nervous

wreck, seeing his true love approach him. She looked enchanting

in her white Victorian dress, as a delicate vale covered her

beautiful features.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

An eerie song played in the background as she came to stand beside

him. He knew this was what he needed to make him whole again.

So many decades had passed and his heart had not mended. So

much hate and anger had replaced his once beating heart. Yet all

seemed so distant as he held unto her hand. The couple said their

vows as the sun slowly began to rise. Rays of sunshine sparkled

through the church's stain-glassed windows. The priest announced

their union, allowing the groom to finally gaze upon his beloved.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

But he stood in horror as she began to decay right in front of him.

She gave him a sad smile as her once white dress began to change

to the color of crimson. She gave him one last look before falling

upon the ground and turning to dust.

_Hunting you I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me Watching me_

* * *

Bakura awoke soaked in sweat. His dream had been vivid and the 

pain still remained. He decided to check on Anzu. He need to

make sure that she was all right, he was still fearful for her life.

He couldn't believe that the once mighty vampire was afraid of

anything. But since he had met Anzu his heart had opened up and

all emotions had returned full force. The only thing that mattered

now was her welfare. He made his way to her room, feeling his

heart break over and over again as he remembered that horrible

nightmare. He arrived at her door and hesitated to open it, what

if…? No he had to think positive.

He knocked softly on the door, when no answer came he cautiously

opened it, there laying half on the bed half on the floor was Marik.

He looked so stressed and worried that Bakura almost felt complied

to leave him be, almost. He approached Marik and attempted to

drag him out of the room but was stopped as he heard a whimper.

That made Marik's head shoot right up. His eyes were bloodshot

from lack of sleep. His friend had used all of his remaining

strength to get him to let go of Anzu, long enough for him to check

her for damage. He stated that she'd be fine but Bakura didn't

believe him completely. She lay upon the bed as though she were

an angel. She still looked as fragile as she had before. He couldn't

register why she wouldn't wake up. Deep down he feared the worst

but for Marik's sake she had better get well.

She kept whimpering and soon there were simply hisses, they

observed her closely and noticed as changes began to occur. Her

once light, short hair was now long and dark; her once rosy lips

were full and red. She smirked as he saw how much more beautiful

she was becoming. As sudden moan of pain snapped him out of his

stupor as he saw her body moved as though to protect itself from

invading harm. 'Fangs' he thought, 'they're very painful at first'.

He remembered when he was first turned, the pain he suffered as

they began to grow, but soon they had been merely a discomfort,

later being a gift. He had savored so much blood over the decades

thanks to them. He ushered Marik out of the room with him to let

her final transition take place. But as they turned into the hallway

they heard a crash come from her room. They dashed into it but

saw that Anzu was nowhere to be found. Only glass littered the

window area as the moon shined into the room.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I understand 

if it was short but I have my last final tomorrow and wanted to

update at least a portion of the story, as it will follow. I do warn

that there will be character death in the next chapter. And itwill

be longer than 800, at least 2,000 words

(trying to break the 1800 record from chapter 10)

If you want to know who look at the past chapters and you'll see

someone who does deserve punishment, or at least Anzu thinks he

does…I want to thank you all again and Chi Yagami please

contact me asap… Forgive the grammar mistakes if there are

any...


	17. Blood Thirst

Title: Crimson

By: Misery Johnson 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yugioh

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and apologize for not

updating earlier. I had a car accident on Thursday, which was

when I was planning on updating, so Now that I am feeling better

I plan on updating quicker between chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to xKuroSeraphimx who if you didn't

know has killer stories that you should check out. Said author

hasn't read my stories but I certainly have read hers.

Reviewers:

Kupo: She didn't, well… you'll see…

DojomistressAmbyChan : Yeah I aced them, thank God. I wanted

to tell you that I am such a huge fan of yours and am so happy

that you like my story.

mya starnight Thanks for reviewing

Silver Moon Phoenix : You'll see, she mentioned him briefly in

the second chapter and chapter thirteen.

CherryBlossomLove : I know but it's going to get worse in this one.

Tsuzuki2001: Yep, you got it!!! You get a plushy of your choosing.

Chi Yagami: Um, Joey is already dead, was it unclear? Marik

killed him in the chapter before… They're part of my signature, it

took a while for the other author to grasp that concept. Not exactly

just not completely well…

I also wanted to thanks everyone for waiting for this chapter and I

hope you enjoy it. I'm going to make this one very long so first off

here's a recap of prior chapters just to refresh your memory:

Recap of chapters 12-16…

Pegasus kidnapped Anzu, Anzu met up with Joey. Joey was

angered by new of his sister's death and wanted revenge therefore

he betrayed Anzu, Bakura and Marik. Anzu began to contemplate

on her past suffering, finally coming to terms with her feelings for

Bakura. Pegasus forced his powers upon her and made her dance

with him. We learned of Pegasus' obsession with Tea and the battle

for her began. Marik killed Joey when he gave Pegasus' an

advantage over Bakura. Pegasus drank from Anzu and Bakura

killed him, then he had to give her his blood to complete the

transformation or she would die. The boys looked upon her room

only to discover that she was no longer there. I hope that clears up

a few things. There will character death in this chapter so hate me

if you must. Also Bakura will be OOC too since he will be worried

for her and this is an Au. Now on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 17: Blood Thirst

But as they turned into the hallway they heard a crash come from

her room. They dashed into it but Anzu was nowhere to be found.

Only glass littered the window area as the moon shined into the

room.

Bakura let out an angered scream as he trashed through the room.

There was no trace of her, no scent, nothing that could help him.

Marik stood in the doorway amused at Bakura's antics; this did

not go well with Bakura. "You mind giving me a solid reason why

I shouldn't kill you?" hissed said vampire. "Well use your brain",

he said slightly amused, "she as just turned, the moon shined

directly on her and she's missing". With that said he turned

around and left. She was with Bakura not him, which meant that

Bakura would have to rescue her; he was tired of not getting any

credit. Bakura stood there thinking over Marik's words until it

finally hit him. He smirked and walked out of the room, poor

humans they were in for a very troublesome night.

She prowled the streets, trying to calm the pain that surged

through her body. Images kept flashing through her eyes.

Different faces that held some clue to why she was in so much

pain. One was of a particular tri-colored male that lye in an

alleyway dead. Another was of a scruffy blonde that had his throat

slit. More and more came, but she couldn't pin any of them. They

were so fast that she couldn't keep track of them. Only one stood

out, that of a brunette male with the most alluring ice-blue eyes.

She saw him standing over her, sneering and laughing cruelly at

her. Her head began to spin as more images of him appeared; he

was with someone else in the present one. A young boy with

Raven-black hair. He looked a bit sad but was demonstrating an

ever-present smile. She felt sorry for him but that changed even

worse as she him lying in a coffin. He was so pale and fragile and

she tried to reach out for him but his brother pushed her away,

blaming her for his death. 'No, It wasn't my fault' she screamed at

him but he would have none of it. She felt anger surge through

her as she saw him stroll away arm in arm with some blonde. This

wouldn't do at all. "Are you alright?" came a distant voice. "Miss,

are you okay?" came the voice again. She looked up to see a young

blonde woman with concern written all over her face. "No but I

will be" she sneered as she pulled the woman into an alleyway.

She towered over the girl with an evil glint in her eyes. As she

looked at her prey, images of the other girl kept appearing before

her eyes. She saw the girl squirm to get out of her grasp but her

hold was too strong. She sank her teeth into the woman's warm

flesh, savoring every drop of the crimson fluid. She hissed as the

dead body dropped to the floor. She need more, much more.

* * *

Bakura smirked as look at the dead body in the alleyway; this was

her first victim he mused as he picked up a piece of her shirt. It

had been torn when she jumped out of the window and he began to

wonder if she was all right. He remembered his first blood thirst

had ended up early destroying an entire village. If she did that

tonight, surely someone would notice. Her scent had become strong

and he wondered where she'd go next. Somewhere out in the open

but secluded at the same time. Lots of people but none too obvious

to their surrounding… 'The Park' he thought as he began to stride

out of the alley. He stopped however, when he saw a man come

into view with a pretty little thing, obviously too drunk to know

where she was. 'Dinner is served'

* * *

She walked slowly and was steadily watching potential preys.

None were blonde and none were decent enough. She could feel the

hunger growing inside and needed to feed soon. Memories began to

surface as she took in her surroundings. Everything seemed so

familiar and she felt as though she had been happy here with

someone, but whom? All thoughts were put aside when she spotted

a brunette male sitting impatiently on a bench. 'His face seems so

familiar' she thought as she approached him. 'It's him' she hisses

mentally as she saw his trademark smirk. "Well, well, well, if it

isn't Mazaki" he sneered. 'Mazaki, is that my name?' she asked

herself and came to conclusion that that was her name. "How do

you know me?" she asked him wanting to know more about him

before she attacked him. "Cut the games, whore, I'm not in the

mood" he said as he began to stand up but she would have none of

it. She began to circle him as wild animals do to their prey. "I

asked you a simple question. Is that too hard?" She asked with a

bit of amusement in her voice. "What's wrong with you? You seem

different," he answered trying to mask the fear that had begun to

rise in his body. She seemed deadly pale and very disturbed. "Oh

but I don't feel very different. Not that I can remember being any

other way." She answered as she eyed him not losing sight of a

single thing he did. "I just feel this overwhelming hate towards

you and I don't like how you're avoiding my question" she said

her voice deadly soft. "We used to date you happy?" He really felt

like he should leave. He wasn't scared of anything but right in

that moment he could feel the tension in the air. How her eyes

looked at him as if he were a toy. Coldness surrounded him and he

had to hug his trench coat tighter to keep warm. "Quite the

contrary but I can fix it" she said as she advanced on him.

Bakura entered the park and felt drawn to a certain area; there he

saw his beloved savaging the corpse of an unknown. He advanced

on her trying to get her off of the man but it was to no avail. She

hold was deadly strong and he ended up being lashed for his

attempt. He was about to try once more but was stopped as he saw

her jump back apparently scared of something. "What did I do?"

she screeched as she looked at the body. There lying completely

mangled was the body of Seto Kaiba. She looked horrified as she

felt blood trickle down her chin and tried to get it off. Bakura took

her in his arms as she began to cry. He tried to console her but it

was to no avail. She had killed two humans that night and

memories of her acts would follow her for eternity. "Why did

I…?" she started but couldn't continue. "Shhh, it's okay. It

must've been the mixture of Pegasus' blood and mind. At least it

was only two humans." "Only two" she screeched at him, anger

returning full force. "I'm a murderer and worse than that I'm

like you" Bakura felt hurt by her words but suppressed them as he

saw her tears. She wasn't used to this kind of life but he'd make

sure she got used to it and soon.

* * *

Bakura brought her back to their home and opened the door for

her. He called Marik down and asked him to bring her a blanket.

He started a fire for her as he turned on the television (A/N: Yes,

people they are modern vampires when they need to be). But as he

went to pull her to him, she went and sat with Marik. Both men

were stunned but she was just probably upset with Bakura for

some reason or another. The news came on and they watched as the

reporter brought about the latest new:

"It had been confirmed that the body of 21 year old, business

tycoon Seto Kaiba was found moments ago by his girlfriend

Margaret Valentine. Mr. Kaiba being the last heir to the

corporation has left a dubious future for the company seeing as he

had no living relatives. His younger brother Mokuba Kaiba died

last year in a drowning accident. Therefore there is only

speculation as to what actions will be taken. His girlfriend had to

be given heavy tranquilizers after seeing the states in which the

body was. It is still early to state whether or not this involves the

murders that have been taken place in Domino for the last month.

One in particular that of Yami Mutou, reigning king of games.

We'll bring you the latest update on this story as soon as it's made

available."

Bakura turned off the TV not wanting to upset Anzu even more

but slammed the remote into the TV when he saw Anzu huddled

up close into Marik's chest and him touching her hair softly. The

TV exploded and he cursed loudly as he made his way upstairs.

Marik was startled but kept comforting Anzu hoping that he still

had a few more days to live. No one crossed Bakura and lived. He

had given up on her loving him but he wouldn't pass up the

chance to be close to her. Anzu cried herself to sleep that night in

Marik's arms. She wanted nothing to with being a vampire and

killing innocent humans. Why did she have to remember who she

was as she attacked Kaiba? And why did she feel as though

something bad was going to happen?

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it was

long enough seeing as I wrote 2,171 words in this chapter. It's my

longest chapter ever in this story. Plushies for all who review. I

know I made some trouble at the end but I have to keep things

interesting. I killed two characters in this chapter, Kaiba and

Mokuba although he died a while ago. I hope it wasn't too bad and

that you all like it. I just had to torture the characters and I hope

no Mai fans flame me because I had to give Anzu a rival here but

I can change a few things if you want. It's all up to you… See ya

soon I hope…


	18. Missing, Whispers, Breath No More

_**Title: Crimson**_

_**By: Misery Johnson**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Evanescence**_

Attention all: It was my birthday on tuesday so I am officially

20...Yay...does the happy dance...I got presents and cake and a

party. So happy...not really because my internet conection wasn't

up until today (two weeks with no internet) and when I opened

my inbox I had so many emails that I am still checking them and

the wonderful stories from all of you here.

_**Thanks to all who reviewed…**_

CRAZYABOUTANIME/BloodyRose/DojomistressAmbyChan(I

love presents)/SilverMoonPhoenix/Chi Yagami(There wasn't an

exchange of blood between them. You know vampire blood in their

system)

/Tsuzuki2001(Yes, I'm rightnow)/Mariks1andonly/Nightfall2525

(Bakura but she turns to Marik for comfort)/

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Missing, Whispers, Breath No More… (Based **_

_**on the songs from Evanescence)**_

This chapter is going to be very angsty towards the end or at least

I see it that way. Bakura isn't going to be in a lot of it but don't

worry the pairing is still the same.

* * *

As the sun began to set Marik lay close to Anzu. He had woken up 

just moments ago and felt as though he couldn't move. Her head

was snuggled close to his chest, while his arm lay around her

protectively. Anyone who would spot them would believe them to

be a couple. Having Anzu in his arms brought back memories that

he had locked away to avoid all the pain that was searing at his

heart. Flashes of Serenity began to cross through his mind. Her

hair, smell, being. It was too much. If only she had accepted him

everything would be okay. His heart wouldn't long for one that

was forbidden to him, for although Anzu was inclining towards

him right now, he suspected it was because she knew not what to

do. She had just committed her first kill and it must've been

seriously traumatizing for the girl.

Looking at her he couldn't help but notice that Tea and Serenity

were so much alike. They had been so full of life and kindness that

it was unlikely that a trace of evil could be found in their soul.

Even though Tea no longer existed entirely, he knew that a speck

of her had to be alive within Anzu. He could sense it and he knew

that Bakura could too. Bakura must've hated him right then.

There he was with his friend's girl in his arm, but he couldn't

shake off the feeling that it was somehow right. But no matter

what he had to remember that she belonged to Bakura and nothing

would ever change that.

Anzu began to stir as haunting memories began to race through

her mind. Her dreams became nightmares in which Kaiba tried to

kill her and her family. His sinister blue eyes glared at her with

so much force hat she felt as though she couldn't move. He had her

family tied against chairs and was torturing them mercilessly.

They were blaming her for everything that had gone wrong in

their life. Her family hated her just like everyone else in her

life…at that she sprung forward and would've crashed into the

ground if not for Marik who held her closely. She blushed at their

closeness before coming to her senses. She pushed him away

sending him a glare that set him straight. She began to ascend the

stairs but halted when Bakura passed by her without saying a

word. She was hurt by his action but tried to remain calm. So

many emotions rushed through her that she couldn't control any.

She lunged at him tackling him to the floor but not before they

rolled down a few steps. He ended on top of her and smirked at

their position. She tried to get him off but it was to no avail. He

stroked her face tenderly before getting off acting as if nothing had

just happened. She remained there emotionless, at least her outer

features. Inside she was confused and… happy? She shook them

off and headed upstairs. After taking a well-needed shower she

proceeded to go downstairs where Marik was waiting for her.

"Marik could you go somewhere with me?" she asked a bit

hesitantly. She was still weirded out by the whole situation and

had no clue as to how to act around anyone. Even though she was

different she didn't feel any different. She looked a bit paler and

her hair was different but other than that and the cravings for

blood she was the same old Anzu. When he didn't move she began

to wonder if he would say no but was relieved when he spoke

finally.

"Of course, anywhere you want to go as long as we eat first" But by

her reaction Marik knew that he had committed a grave mistake.

She paled even more if it was possible. But nodded anyway. He

held his hand out for her but she didn't take it. She could sense

that Bakura wasn't around and was curious as to where he was.

Marik looked a bit hurt by her refusal of his gesture but he put it

past him and proceeded outside with Anzu just behind him.

He went to extend his wings and saw that Anzu was way ahead of

him. She had already taken hers out and had begun her ascent to

the sky. She smirked at him before shouting: " Loser buys

dinner" He took after her quickly a bit confused about what she

meant by "buy dinner". He tried to keep up but saw that she was

way ahead of him. She was much more faster than Tea ever was

and it pleased him to know that at least she was trying to cope

with her new life. He landed in the park and saw that she was

sitting casually on a bench. "Finally Marik. I was beginning to

worry" she said all the while she never stopped grinning. He

grinned as well as he saw a couple making out on a nearby bench.

"Shall we" he said motioning towards them. She shook her head

and stood up. "I remember saying that the loser would buy dinner

not point it out. Come on I know where the butcher's shop is."

Marik stood shocked, she expected him to drink an animal's blood

instead of a human's. That was appalling to say the least. They

didn't taste the same and animal's blood would be cold and

fattening. "Well" she said glaring at him. He hesitated before

following her. He definitely didn't want to make her angry. He

knew that he was better off angering Bakura than he was a

woman. They had sharp claws and really loud voices. He

shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Anzu led him across the town that was visibly populated. Weren't 

humans smart enough to know what was going on in their town?

Or was it that they knew and chose to ignore it? Whatever the

reason humans scattered the town and it only made him hungrier.

He continued to glare at Anzu's back as he followed her faithfully.

When she came to a halt he almost tripped against her. He had

been concentrating so hard on glaring at her to avoid his thoughts

on blood that he hadn't noticed her stop. She gave him the sweetest

smile she could muster before entering the shop.

* * *

It was pretty deserted and Marik wondered if he could drink from 

the butcher instead of the cold animal blood. All thoughts came to a

cruel stop as he heard her voice in his head. 'You do that and I

will castrate you' she hissed mentally and he could feel her intent

behind those words. He mumbled a 'meany' before he looked over

at her. She was conversing nicely with the butcher but he could

feel her hypnotism in the words. She was controlling the butcher

and was having fun with it. He could sense her manipulation and

couldn't help but smirk at her talents. Yes, she was definitely

different from tea, she would've never done that but Tea wouldn't

have worn those clothes either. Anzu was wearing a black mini

skirt and a spaghetti strap blouse in dark blue. The color almost

matched her eyes. She complimented the outfit with black combat

boots. 'Wait a minute, those are mine' he screeched mentally

earning him a glare from Anzu because he had disrupted her

concentration. She glanced back at Marik.

When he didn't move, she walked over to him and gave him such a

seductive look that he felt numb all over. That was all it took for

him to grab his wallet (A/N: Remember when I said that they were

modern?) and handed some bills to her. She gave them to the man

and took the two containers that the man offered and exited the

shop with Marik right behind her. They made their way back to

the park and sat on a bench. He stared disgusted at the blood

before glaring at her. But he felt his heart twitch at the look she

gave him. 'Vixen' he hissed mentally before drinking up the cold

blood. He looked over at her and saw that she had already finished

it. "How is it that you can drink this?" he asked very annoyed. "I

don't know," she said and shrugged, "it tastes the same to me"

"That's because you really haven't had a taste of human blood."

"Excuse me but what about yesterday?" she said getting angry

with him all of a sudden. 'Must control myself' she repeated over

and over again mentally hoping he wouldn't hear it. But no such

luck. He stared at her for a moment before answering her. "That

was just your blood thirst, it's not the same thing as actually

savoring someone's blood." He shut up seeing the disgusted face

that she made. It was all the same to him, she was free to choose

what kind of blood she drank. He finished his portion with a

distasteful belch earning him a reprimand from Anzu on

manners. He just answered with _"never had them"._

* * *

The next humiliation she put him through was the worst 

punishment for men; shopping. He had to go into every single

store with her and then had to pay for her purchases and women

are not cheap. By the time they were done it was a little passed ten

and he really wanted to take Anzu home so he could kill someone

for their blood. But as they passed a quite street she took off. He

had a little trouble catching up with her seeing as he was carrying

her shopping bags. When he reached her and was about to

reprimand her he stopped dead in his tracks. She was crying. He

put down the bags and tried to comfort her but she would have

none of it. "_That's my house_," she whispered as tears flowed

through her eyes. He looked more closely and saw a couple by the

window sitting together, looking happy. Anger flowed through

him to know that who he guessed to be her parents were happy

about her disappearance. He felt the urge to kill them but stopped

to make sure that Anzu would be okay.

"_Please forgive me but I won't be home again, isn't something _

_missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_ she whispered more to

herself than to anyone else. _"You forgot me long ago, am I that _

_insignificant?"_ Marik raged when he heard her words. _"I'd die to _

_know you love me. But I'm all alone"_ That did it. He began to

march towards the house but she grabbed his hand before he

managed to move. She looked at him with such pain in her eyes

that he couldn't help but shed a few himself. He pulled her close

and her tears became more. He tried to comfort her but he knew

that only one person could help her and that person wanted

nothing to do with them that precise moment as he dove his teeth

into his newly found victim.**

* * *

**

**Misery**: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope that

no one wants to kill me after reading that. I did give a warning

about it being angsty didn't I? Don't worry because the next

chapter will be longer and happier. Listening to Evanescence's

cd/dvd "Anywhere But Home" inspired me to write this chapter.

I've been having problems with the Internet and after being sick

during Christmas didn't have time to update sooner. You should

check out the song "Missing" and "Whisper" they are so wicked.

"Missing is only on that special cd so I do suggest that you get a

hold of it. Happy New Year!!! I know it's late but this chapter was

written almost two weeks ago but I had no internet connection

until today. ANY MISTAKES ARE NOT MY FAULT

BUT THAT OF MY IMPATIENCE TO GET THIS UP!!!

Happy Bunny plushies for all: "I'm not mean, you're

just a sissy"


	19. A beginning to and ending

Title: Crimson

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yugioh

Since it seems that I'm losing viewers, I've decided to end the

story. This is its final chapter. I know that you'll hate me for this

but school is starting soon and I thought of a way to make this

story end well. I hate myself for this right now but it will all work

out in the end. I am planning on making a sequel though so look

for it soon. There's a quick preview at the end of this story. Quick

thing: I started out the next chapter for Lullaby but I have begun

to gotten killer headaches from being on the computer for a long

period of time, so I haven't really finished it. But I will soon.

Thanks to my last remaining reviewers: I will miss reading your

comments:

Fox-San: Yep, well you'll see and it's Marik (as if it were the

Yami a.k.a. the evil one)

Silver Moon Phoenix: It will be lighter on angst but not on blood

and guts, sorry.

Nightfall 2525: He's really pissed so yeah. No.

CheeryBlossomLove: Thanks

Judgment-of-anubis: Yeah but you'll see why she was like that.

Magical Bakura: Thanks

Kupo: Happy you're not.

* * *

Here we go, the conlcusion to Crimson:

Chapter 19: A beginning to and ending

The poor youth screamed as he was savagely torn apart by the

crazed vampire. Said screams only encouraged the vampire to

continue his assault. His true colors began to show as the soft

exterior he had developed disappeared as though it had never been

there. He pulled away momentarily to stare at his masterpiece.

The youth was soaked in a pool of blood and was no longer able to

breathe thanks to the slashes across his chest. His pants were

shallow and weak, ultimately ending in his faint of life. The

vampire laughed maniacally as though it were something to be

proud of. He kneeled in the pool of blood and savored the blood

that was slowly beginning to run cold. He didn't care as of now.

The only thing in his insane mind was hunger and the desire for

destruction. Who would of thought that just recently he had been

kind and actually compassionate? No it wasn't possible at least it

wasn't supposed to. At that very moment he would've been holding

his beloved safely in his arms. But she was with another. Jealousy

plagued his mind as he sensed her in the arms of another but that

wouldn't be so for long. "She's mine" he hollowed at the night sky

as he prepared to return home and claim what was rightfully his,

no matter how he had to do it.

* * *

Marik led Anzu to her room slowly. He felt a horrible pain in his

heart and a desire for murder but somewhere in there he felt that

something was off. Why would Anzu's parents not care that her

daughter was missing? How could a girl like her have parents like

that? But all thoughts swept out of his mind as he sensed a very

angry Bakura approaching their house. Something told him that

it wouldn't be good. He began to quicken his pace still holding

Anzu who looked as though she were about to pass out at any

moment. He gently opened her door and led her to bed. He kissed

her forehead and closed the door behind him only to be pushed

against the wall forcefully by Bakura. "You're history"

* * *

Images kept flashing through Anzu's mind as a thick black fog

surrounded her. She saw her parents holding her and tucking her

in goodnight. Her birthday parties went by and she saw all of her

smiling friends. Going out to the mall with her ex's, working at the

café and attending to customers. But all began to blur as images of

her loved ones became bloodied. Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Joey,

Serenity were all dead around her. "Your to blame for this" they

hissed as they surrounded her as though ready to strike at any

moment. She couldn't keep herself from shaking and tears kept

pouring from her eyes as each second passed. "It's because of you

that we're stuck like this in this torment. You deserved to die not

us," they kept chanting over and over again. Anzu couldn't take it

anymore and she tried to run away. She got as far as she could

before everything went dark and the one she feared most showed

up, Tea. "So afraid are we?" she sneered. "I don't know why, you

have everything you could ever want. Power, the love of _two_ men

who would do anything for you. That's why they're killing

themselves right now" she hissed pointing towards a door that

appeared not too far. But as Anzu tried to get to it, it was pushed

away. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast little Anzu. You and me have some

things to discuss"

* * *

"Get off of me" screeched Marik as Bakura continued his assault.

"She's mine and I won't let you have her" "I don't want her, I

want Tea," he said breaking into tears. "What?" "I want to join

Tea, okay?" Bakura was utterly shocked. Marik didn't want Anzu

but her past self and the only way he could get to her was if he

died too. 'That can be arranged', he thought as he prepared to give

the final blow.

* * *

"What?"

"Bakura's about to kill Marik all because of you"

"No, he wouldn't. He knows that I don't love Marik but him"

"Stop lying" said Tea with anger seeping through her spirit form.

"I'm not lying, Bakura's the one I love, just like you love Marik."

"How…?"

"I'm you, remember? I can feel what you held for him in the past.

All the times you spent with him, how happy me made you. You

fell for him but kept it quiet feeling guilty that you stopped loving

Bakura"

"…"

"Admit it already, I know it's true and they should know as well"

Tea nodded as the room's fog lifted and the appeared next to the

two vampires.

* * *

"Stop this at once" said Tea as her spirit floated towards them. To

say that they were shocked would be an understatement.

"What's going on here?" asked Bakura as he felt his anger lift.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. I hurt you Bakura" Tea said as she

began to cry.

"…" Both Marik and Bakura were speechless but Marik had

begun to question his already fleeting sanity. There in front of him

was the person that he truly loved. He had felt drawn towards

Anzu because she was Tea future self but now it had all changed.

"I used Anzu's body to get closer to Marik. She didn't know what

was going on because I kept part of myself hidden from her. I

wanted to be close to the one I love" she whispered the last part

and felt fear as she looked into Bakura's eyes. He was so hurt and

angry that she didn't what he would do.

"You love him," hissed Bakura as he directed his glare on Anzu

who stood speechless.

"No, I love him, she loves you," said Tea correcting Bakura's

assumption before things got out of hand." I'm sorry for lying to

you in the past. After I began to spend time with Marik I fell in

love with him. But I couldn't hurt after all we had been through.

So I stayed by your side and it only ended up in all of us getting

hurt. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" she began to cry

and Marik ran to her side but he just passed right through her.

That only made her cry even harder. Bakura was so confused that

he didn't know what to do. Here he stood with the women who he

had thought to be one person alone. One loved his friend while the

other loved him. But how could he be sure that she loved him. Tea

had just confessed that she didn't love him and what if Anzu felt

the same. 'I don't' he heard her say through their mind-link. 'I

love you'. Anzu let all of her emotions flow through her so that

Bakura would feel it too. Bakura smiled, as he now knew what he

had to do. He had Anzu, Marik at least deserved to be with Tea.

He buried all of his anger in the past. He had a future to look

forward to. After he did what was needed to be done he would take

Anzu away from here and they would start fresh somewhere where

they could be happy and memories of the painful past would not

come back to haunt them.

* * *

"Kill me"

"…"

"Please I want to be with Tea"

Bakura looked sadly at his friend and nodded. If Marik loved Tea

enough to go into the afterlife to be with her then so be it.

"You know I'll be looking out for you," said Marik chuckling as if

he had said a joke that was supposed to make everyone laugh. It

only did the contrary. Anzu began to cry and Bakura smiled sadly

at his once accomplice made best friend. Anzu ran to him and gave

him a hug goodbye and Bakura had to ply her from him. He

raised his hand up high holding a stake he had made from the

coffee table that now lye smashed upon the floor. Marik took in his last breath as Bakura plunged the stake deep within his chest He

smiled sadly as he looked at Tea who removed herself from Anzu's

soul. Anzu let out a choked cry, as she felt torn in two. Tea was

now separated from her completely and had left to join Marik as

his body had turned to ashes.

* * *

"Anzu" came a soft vice. She looked up from the floor, which she

had fallen upon. "It's okay Anzu, we're together now" Anzu

smiled sadly as she saw Tea hand in hand with Marik. She felt a

pair of arms curl themselves around her and knew that Bakura

was here to stay with her. They both watched with tears in their

eyes as Tea and Marik disappeared into nothingness…

* * *

Morgan: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames especially in

this chapter. I know I hate myself too. But I had to end it seeing

as I was running out of ideas and no one was reviewing anymore.

I will however do a sequel with Tea and Marik as the main

characters. However Marik's name will be changed to Malik,

you'll see why when I do the first chapter. Depending if you want

it or not. I hope you like it. I thought that since Anzu had

Bakura thatMarik should have someone that he loved. And so I

thought of bringing back Tea. In case it was unclear, Tea had been

manipulating Anzu to be closer to Marik and ever since she was

changed it had been Tea in control of the body without Anzu

knowing any different. I know it's a big stretch but it was all I

could think of. I hope you like the sequel and um just in case

you're wondering, Anzu and Bakura will not appear in it since

their chapter is over. Here's a preview that I hope will lighten up

the mood.

* * *

Title: "Soul-Mates"

By: Morgan Johnson

Quick summary-

A roar erupted from heaven as two souls were torn apart. "Marik,

don't leave me" screamed Tea as she watched her beloved being

shredded to pieces by the angels that were supposed to protect

them. "Tea" choked out Marik as he disappeared completely. Tea

was the next to go as she felt her body become numb.

"It would've been easier for him if he hadn't resisted" said a loud

and serious voice.

"Come on Duke you shouldn't have separated them so quickly"

"Do not question me Tristan. The only reason they even made it to

heaven was because of their original pure souls but they were no

longer pure but tainted by darkness."

The angel sighed as he watched the earth with hope. 'They'll just

have to find each other again. I hope they meet up before the past

repeats itself for the girl" was his last thought as the view of earth

began to get blurry from the clouds that covered heaven's

paradise…


End file.
